My Name is Odin Cambion Westhaven
by princessace13
Summary: Harry Potter ran away from 'home' just shy of turning six years old. Could this new family be good for him? First story so sorry if it's bad. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the new family so don't sue.


My Name is Odin Cambion Westhaven

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter was what you would call the black sheep of the Potter family. His family and their friends would constantly ignore him in favor of Harry's twin Nathaniel Sirius Potter. The only ones who wouldn't were his uncle Remmy and the Potter house elves. Not even his godfather Sirius Black paid any attention to him. Instead of playing with his brother or attempting to make friends, Harry would be found in the Potter library reading or playing with Remus in his room. He never spoke unless he was asked directly by someone. It wasn't always like that though. James and Lily Potter loved both their sons equally until Halloween night just four years ago.

You see, there was a great war back in the wizarding world back then. It had even affected the muggle world. The only wizarding war that affected muggles was 30 years prior when the muggles were going through World War II back in the early 1940's. The man responsible for this war was a man by the name Lord Voldemort. Voldemort believed the muggles should be separated from witches and wizards despite the rise of muggles that were born with magic. In the middle of the war, a prophecy was made that would end Voldemort once and for all. The Potter family had gone into hiding just after their sons were born.

On Halloween, Peter Pettigrew allowed Voldemort in while James and Lily went to a Halloween party. Voldemort attempted to kill the boys. But something happened that caused the Killing Curse to backfire and hit Voldemort. He vanished into smoke, only leaving a replacement wand and his black robe. The power made the roof blow up into pieces, scaring Nathaniel and making Harry unconscious. When the Potters came back, Nathaniel was crying and attempting to wake up Harry. Since then, Nathaniel was known as the Boy-Who-Lived.

After that, life was never the same. Everywhere the Potters went; people praised Nathaniel or Nathan as he preferred to go by that name. Harry never understood why. 'How come mommy and daddy don't love me?' 'Am I not good enough?' But just three months shy of his 6th birthday, Harry overheard a conservation that no child should ever have to hear.

"James, Lily, it'll be the best choice for Harry. It must be hard, living under your brother's shadow. We shall pack what he has and send him to the orphanage." Harry recognized the voice as Albus Dumbledore. He was a friend of the Potters and honorary grandfather to Nathan. 'They wouldn't really send me, would they?' He wished he didn't ask that question. "We'll do it. Like you said, it's the best choice," came the voice of Lily. Harry ran to his room after that. He packed what little things he had that was of value and a sack of 50 Galleons. Not like Nathan would miss it. The last thing he grabbed was a fang necklace that belonged to Remus he got when he turned four. 'Keep this, and I'll always know you're safe and where to find you.'

Harry ran as fast as he could. He was surprised to feel the wards allowed him out. He never looked back as he felt like he was going through a tube and ended up in Diagon Alley. Only to land on top of a man. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to." "It's alright lad. Where are your parents?" The man was surprised to see a dark look come over a child's face. "I have no parents anymore." Harry had been surprised when the man gently took his shoulder. "Come with me. My wife and I can take you in." Harry had been hesitant at first. Remus had taught him never to leave with strangers. But something about this man told him that he would be safe.

Harry gave him a small smile. "Okay." Once he got his answer, the man disapparated the two to his home. Once they landed, Harry kneeled over and threw up. It came as a shock when a potion came into a view and someone gently rubbing his back. "It'll be alright mijo. Everybody does it." Harry took a good look at the person behind. A girl who looked like she barely got out of school was giving him a small smile. "Drink your potion. It'll make you feel better." Harry did so, wondering about her accent. The man was undeniably Scottish but the woman's accent he had never heard. "Thank you." He gave the potion bottle back to the man. "My name's Harry. Who are you two?" "I'm Shawn Westhaven. This is my wife, Isabella Westhaven. Welcome to Westhaven Manor." "So, where are we?" Isabella answered. "We're in Scotland. Through those doors is a balcony and if you're lucky, you might get a chance to spot Nessie."

Harry looked around. It was definitely different than Potter Manor. For one, the walls weren't painted red with gold or brown trimmings. The living room was a light purple color with brown and white accents. The rooms he could see were painted different colors. "I like it here." "Thank Isabella here. She picked out the colors." "Harry, would you like to go to sleep? It's already 11." He nodded, now realizing how tired he was. He barely registered Shawn picking him up and going up some stairs, Isabella following him. Shawn laid him on the guest bedroom bed, tucking him in. 'Is this what it's like to have parents?' was his last thought before he fell asleep to the sound of a woman softly singing to him in a foreign language.


End file.
